Rigbone's Roll
by catpandora'sbox
Summary: Rigby renunció al trabajo en el parque y ahora está en una banda pero no con Mordecai, su vida cambió drástica-mente al darse cuenta que se enamoró de su mejor amigo pero sabe que no sera correspondido y se aleja de él, ahora sigue el sueño de su vida sin la persona de sus sueños. Mordecai no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y piensa recuperar a su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Rigbone's Roll

Mordecai x Rigby fanfic (YAOI)

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes con excepción de "Marc" no me pertenecen, (yo solo hago que se amen), lo que yo hago es escribir lo que estaba en mi imaginación y publicarlo para ver a cuantos les gusta.

|Aclaraciones de espacio y tiempo|

(pensamientos)

Cuando pongo el nombre de algún personaje en mayúsculas es porque ese personaje va a relatar lo que pasa. Los personajes están humanizados

MORDECAI

\- No Mordecai, yo ya no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar así, solo lo hace más difícil, déjame de una vez.

\- ¿Por qué Rigby? Dime por qué

\- Porque has cambiado… -dándose la vuelta -y yo también.

¿Cuándo fue que mi mejor amigo cambió tan drásticamente? Tal vez cuando empezó con esa estúpida banda… no, tal vez fue antes de eso.

|Hace 4 meses y medio|

Habíamos terminado de hacer nuestro trabajo, por primera vez Rigby no puso peros ni se quejó, asi que acabamos mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Ya había notado que Rigby esta pensativo, como triste o tal vez… distante.

\- ¿Qué tienes "mapache"? –le decía así a mi amigo por que tenía unas ojeras alrededor de los ojos las cuales tenía de nacimiento; yo no era muy diferente, tenía una cicatriz horizontal en mi rostro pasando por mi nariz ésta era negra y algo ancha pero mis ojos heterocromos era lo que más me parecía extraño.

\- Nada –dijo en seco y sin mirarme.

\- Hermano sabes que no sabes mentir.

\- Pero no miento –contestó aun sin voltear, sinceramente me empezaba a molestar pero no lo pensaba hacerlo notar.

\- Si tu lo dices, oye ya que acabamos rápido vamos a la cafetería

\- Mmnggh –Rigby hizo un ruido de disgusto –ok.

\- Ehh? No pensé que aceptarías –dije sorprendido

\- En realidad me da igual –Rigby seguía sin verme.

\- Ah ya veo –dije ignorando su GRAN mentira.

Llegamos a la cafetería y busqué con la mirada a Margarita. Eileen se acercó a Rigby.

\- Hola Eileen – para mi sorpresa Rigby había saludado a Eileen amablemente, cosa que nunca en la vida había pasado.

\- Hola Rigby, emm ¿te puedo hablar a solas? Es sobre "eso"

\- ¡Claro! –miré a Rigby, sus ojos parecía iluminados como de emoción y sonrió; se iba alejando de mi

\- Rig…

\- ¡Mordecai! –dijo Margarita saludando con la mano.

\- Ah hola Margarita, oye ¿sabes que traen esos dos?

\- Mmno pero he oído que Eileen a veces va a la casa de unos amigos y que Rigby la acompaña. –no lo entiendo del todo, ¿Cómo es que se habían vuelto tan cercanos? Lo más importante ¿Cuándo?

\- Oh ya veo y ¿no sabes de que hablan?

\- No, pero estoy casi segura de que están saliendo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Bueno no puedo decir que estoy al 100% segura pero los he visto muy cercanos últimamente, me sorprende que no sepas nada Mordecai, pensé que Rigby te contaba todo.

(pues al parecer ya no)

\- Yo también… -¡Basta! Venía aquí por Margarita ¿no es así? –pero al final son sus asuntos, ¿Tu cómo has estado Margarita?

\- Oh bastante bien gracias, a pesar de que apenas rompí con mi novio –¡Vaya oportunidad que tenía frente a mi! Pero … por alguna razón no estaba tan emocionado como pensaba que estaría.

|Eileen se acercó a Margarita con Rigby al lado|

E: Oye Margarita, el turno ya terminó me voy a adelantar.

Marg: Ya veo, entonces nos vemos mañana

E: Claro

M: ¿Y qué vas a hacer Rigby?

R: Ah, yo voy a acompañar a Eileen –se volteó para irse –se me olvidaba… -volteó la cabeza y me miró –suerte –me guiño el ojo.

M: tch, cállate –mi cara se sentía un poco caliente.

E: bueno vamos Rigby

R: Claro, nos vemos en la casa Mordo.

M: o-ok

RIGBY

(Lo siento Mordecai, pero es la única manera)

Eileen y yo salimos de la cafetería

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Rigby? –preguntó Eileen preocupada.

\- Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi vida –dije seguro.

\- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, yo te apoyo.

\- Gracias Eileen –dije con una sonrisa

MORDECAI

Llegué a la casa y no ví a Rigby tal vez venía de regreso o tal vez aún estaba con Eileen no lo se

\- Aahhrg! –me quejé – ¿Por qué estoy tan frustrado? ¿Qué me pasa? –en verdad no lo sabía pero tenía un mal presentimiento y vaya que tenía razón en molestarme.

Aún frustrado decidí irme a la cama tal vez se me pasaría después de una siesta, subí las escaleras, entré al cuarto y me acomodé en la cama; cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme. Sentí el cansancio llegar y me quedé dormido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿un sueño? –voltee y vi a Rigby a mi lado –Rigby …

\- Mordecai, lo siento.

(¿Por qué te estas disculpando Rigby?)

Sentí como sus suaves y dulces labios se juntaron con los míos, sin saber por qué me dejé llevar por el beso, era tierno y lento con el tiempo se volvió más húmedo y apasionado, mi lengua jugaba con la suya haciendo más profundo el beso.

\- Ahh –la respiración de ambos se aceleraba, Rigby dejo salir un gemido. Lo agarré de la nuca profundizando aún más el beso, él me abrazo por el cuello con sus brazos. Era el momento más maravilloso que había tenido en la vida, pero seguía sin saber por qué tenía ese sueño con mi mejor amigo. Nos separamos por falta de aire y Rigby me miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Mordecai, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Mordecai… te amo –me hablaba como si ignorara mi pregunta –lo siento.

Me levante de salto

\- ¿Un sueño? –sí, eso debía ser pero… ¿Por qué mis labios se sentían diferentes? Ese beso fue muy real, como por inercia me lleve un par de dedos a mis labios, ese beso me había gustado mucho, mi corazón latía muy rápido ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber soñado con Rigby y no con Margarita? Se dice que los sueños son… deseos. Espera… Rigby –¡Rigby! –voltee a su trampolín pero no estaba ahí ¿aún no llegaba? Pero ya era de mañana.

\- ¡Mordecai! –escuché a Benson gritarme.

\- Ya voy –dije con molestia

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Benson, Papaleta, Skips, Musculoso y Fantasmín en la cocina mirándome.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Solo vamos a dar las tareas de hoy –dijo Benson quebrando el ambiente tenso –pero ya que Rigby renunció tendremos que trabajar más

\- O mejor dicho menos –dijo Skips

\- ¡¿Qué?! –miré a los chicos con sorpresa

\- Te dije que no sabía viejo –dijo Musculo

\- P-pero ¡¿Por qué?! –necesitaba la respuesta por qué se había ido Rigby sin decirme ni siquiera un adiós… ¿o lo había hecho? NO! No lo hizo.

\- Nosotros tampoco sabemos por qué pero Rigby llegó ayer en la noche a mi apartamento para decirme que renunciaba, le pregunté por qué pero no me dijo; pensé que tu sabrías por qué –me dijo Benson algo disgustado.

Por qué pasaba esto, es frustrante él se fue sin siquiera tener la decencia de decir adiós. Ahora si que estaba molesto y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- Mordecai, se que estás molesto pero no hagas una estupidez, recuerda que Rigby también tiene sentimientos, una vida y por lo mismo él toma sus propias decisiones –dijo Skips tratando de calmarme.

\- Aun así debo saber a donde fue.

\- Harás lo que quieras después de tus deberes o ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO! –Benson se retiraba después de darme un papel que decía que debía limpiar la fuente.

(Te encontraré Rigby y me tendrás que explicar)

Bueno hasta aquí llega esta fanfic en verdad me costó trabajo encontrar inspiración pero al fin lo logré, perdón si no es muy genialoso

Oh! etto... en mi pagina de hay unos cuantos dibujos de este fic por si gustan visitarlo, reitero los personajes están humanizados les dejo el gallery/49948820/Mordecai-x-Rigby-fanfic-images

**Spoiler: **En la siguiente parte conocerán a "Marc" y qué paso con Rigby. etc etc.

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no ponen Reviews (o comentarios) no subiré la siguiente parte :3 sean una lindura de persona y pongan rivews por favor se los agradeceré (muahaha soy una malota ok no xD) bueno CHAO! y nos estaremos leyendo amores :3 **


	2. Rigbone's Roll: part 2

Rigbone's roll

Mordecai x Rigby fanfic (YAOI)

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes con excepción de "Marc" no me pertenecen, (yo solo hago que se amen), lo que yo hago es escribir lo que estaba en mi imaginación y publicarlo para ver a cuantos les gusta.

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a Palomita400, a Zoe-saurio y a todos los que han leído este fanfic y me han apoyado o que les gusta :D

**|Aclaraciones de espacio y tiempo| **

(pensamientos)

Cuando pongo el nombre de algún personaje en mayúsculas es porque ese personaje va a relatar lo que pasa en ese momento o en flashback.

**##################### **

**RIGBY**

Desperté, eran las 9:10

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –dije casi en susurro cuando me senté en una cama que no reconocía –ah ya es cierto –recordé que había renunciado a mi trabajo en el parque, me siento mal por no haberle dicho a Mordecai, pero no había otra manera.

**|Relatando lo que pasó ayer|**

La noche anterior al igual que en otras ocasiones anteriores habíamos ido a la casa de "Marc" un amigo de Eileen que vivía solo; para seguir con el plan, Eileen nos presentó y parecía bastante agradable, es un chico como de mi estatura, cabello obscuro y corto, piel un poco más pálida que la mía y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su flequillo.

\- Mucho gusto Rigby, espero que podamos llevarnos bien a pesar de que es repentino –Marc sabía mi situación gracias a Eileen y se había ofrecido para ayudarme.

\- Mucho gusto Marc –le dije estirando mi mano para saludarlo correctamente, quería ser amable después de todo se había ofrecido para ayudarme y sería mi nuevo compañero.

\- De acuerdo, entonces déjame llevarte a tu habitación.

\- ¿¡Voy a tener cuarto propio?! que cool!

\- Jajaja, sí, no te iba a dejar en el sillón –dijo Marc con una sonrisa.

\- Ah vaya, gracias –devolví la sonrisa.

Fuimos por el pasillo del departamento y me enseño lo que sería mi nueva habitación, era bastante simple de blanco, café chocolate y detalles crema, tenía baño con regadera propia.

\- Bueno, aquí es, espero te guste.

\- Gracias y perdona las molestias.

\- Ahh ni te preocupes, no seas tan formal conmigo.

\- Hah gracias de nuevo, voy a ir por mis cosas y a arreglar lo de mi trabajo.

\- Claro, no tardes mucho luego se pone feo por las noches aquí.

\- Ok.

**|Eileen había esperado en la sala todo este tiempo|**

E: Ok, nosotros nos vamos

Marc: Seguro, tengan cuidado.

R: Yo acompañaré a Eileen a su casa.

Marc: Te la encargo.

R: No tardo.

Marc: Ok, okay. Ahhh es cierto Rigby toma –Marc me dio una copia de las llaves del apartamento y me explicó cuales abrían la puerta y reja.

Fuimos al apartamento de Benson, tocamos la puerta y esperamos a que saliera.

\- ¿Rigby? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Benson confundido.

\- Hola Benson, vengo a decirte que renuncio –dije seguro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No es que me oponga a tu decisión pero es muy repentino, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

\- Es solo que estoy harto de la monotonía de todos los días y vengo a dar el aviso.

\- Ya veo, ¿Mordecai sabe? –sólo mencionó su nombre, pero mi corazón no me deja, duele.

\- Yo ya me voy, debo dejar a Eileen en su casa.

\- ¡Aún no me has contestado! ¡HEY!

Sin más nos fuimos a la casa de Eileen.

\- Gracias Rigby, aún no estoy muy segura de esto pero es tu decisión.

\- Agradezco que te preocupes Eileen pero es algo que ya decidí.

\- De acuerdo –abriendo la puerta de su casa –Ah Rigby, se me olvidaba…

\- ¿Qué paso? –Eileen se quedó parada como pensando en lo que iba a decir.

\- Hah no nada –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto pícara –solo ten cuidado con Marc.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos vemos Rigby.

\- Oye! No olvides que no debes contarle a Mordecai o Margarita donde estoy o que sucedió.

\- Lo prometo. Bye.

\- Bye.

( ¿A qué se refiere con "ten cuidado con Marc" )

En realidad no le tomé mucha importancia, porque ahora venía lo más difícil: ir a la casa del parque por mis cosas.

Llegué al parque y entre a la casa, era difícil pensar que sería la última vez estando ahí, subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto que compartía con Mordecai, abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a Mordecai en su cama, mierda… ¿Por qué me había enamorado tanto de este sujeto? Su piel pálida, sus ojos heterocromos que ahora estaban cerrados por el cansancio, sus labios, su cuerpo, no lo sé todo el él me parecía perfecto. Toqué suavemente su mejilla, toqué sus labios, no pude resistirme lentamente me acerqué a él aún sabiendo que podría despertar en cualquier momento y sentí como mis labios rozaban los suyos uniéndolos en un pequeño beso.

-Rigby… - Mierda! Había despertado a Mordecai ¿me odiaría por esto?

-Mordecai, lo siento –aún cuando me odiara, ésta sería mi última oportunidad de estar así con él asi que me acerqué de nuevo a sus suaves labios y los junté con los míos, a pesar pude sentir que Mordecai estaba confundido no quiso separarse o golpearme él aún me besaba y seguía el ritmo, era tierno y lento con el tiempo se volvió más húmedo y apasionado, mi lengua jugaba con la suya haciendo más profundo el beso.

\- Ahh – Un gemido salió de mi boca, estaba empezando a perderme en aquel contacto, la respiración de ambos se aceleraba. Me agarró de la nuca profundizando aún más el beso y yo lo abrasé por el cuello con mis brazos, era por mucho el mejor momento de mi vida, pero sabía que iba a terminar pronto y el hecho de irme lo hacía aun más difícil. Nos separamos por falta de aire y lo miré directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos con diferentes tonalidades de azul.

\- Mordecai, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Mordecai… te amo –no quise responder a su pregunta, sinceramente lo amo –lo siento. Me dolía pensar en dejarlo pero no podía hacer nada más. Vi como sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo en verdad estaba cansado, tomé la oportunidad y saqué algunas cosas del closet y ropa de encima del trampolín. –Bye, Mordecai.

Salí de la casa para irme a la de Marc, entré pero no lo vi, tal vez estaba en su cuarto. No quise interrumpir y me fui al mío para descansar, había sido un día muy largo y pesado, me aventé a la cama y cerré los ojos, esa noche dormí como piedra en aquella suave cama.

**|Volviendo al día de hoy|**

Me levanté, fui al baño y salí del cuarto hacía la cocina, pero cuando iba por el pasillo vi a una chica con una blusa azul y en shorts aún medio dormida ¿Quién era ella?

\- Ahh –bostezó –buenos días Rigby – ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre?

\- B-buenos días? Emm perdón pero ¿Quién eres?

\- Eh? Ah es cierto aún no me he presentado formalmente contigo –dijo estirando la mano –tengo 21 años, aspirante a artista ya sea tanto en dibujo como en música, mi nombre es Marcelle más conocida como "Marc" –sonrió.

\- ¡¿MARC?! E-eres u-una chica?!

**###################**

Chan chan chaaaan jajaja hasta aquí llega el fanfic, al principio no sabía ni que escribir pero después fuum me fui como gorda en tobogán jajaja ok no.

Reitero hay dibujos del fanfic (como por ejemplo a Eileen con y sin lentes o a "Marc") por si gustan ver les dejo el link: gallery/49948820/Mordecai-x-Rigby-fanfic-images

**SPOILER: **

\- Muchos piensan que soy un chico al principio, como los de la banda, varios a excepción de Jeremy saben que soy una chica; bueno y ahora tu también.

\- Aún no me da confianza trabajar con Jeremy sabes –dije un tanto inseguro.

\- Deberías darte una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, es un buen chico cuando lo conoces.

**Advertencia! : Si no ponen reviews o comentarios no subiré la siguiente parte, sean un amor de persona y pongan reviews se los agradeceré desde el fondo de mi kokoro (si no seré una malota y aunque ya tenga el capitulo no lo subiré muahhhahahah ok no xD )**

**Chao y nos estaremos leyendo amores :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai x Rigby fanfic (YAOI) SI NO TE GUSTA ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes con excepción de "Marc" no me pertenecen, (yo solo hago que se amen), lo que yo hago es escribir lo que estaba en mi imaginación y publicarlo para ver a cuantos les gusta.

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a Palomita400, a Zoe-saurio y a todos los que han leído este fanfic y me han apoyado o que les gusta :D

|Aclaraciones de espacio y tiempo|

(pensamientos)

Cuando pongo el nombre de algún personaje en mayúsculas es porque ese personaje va a relatar lo que pasa en ese momento o en flashback.

Pd. Como me tarde mucho en actualizar les traigo un fic largo :D espero lo disfruten, en cuanto a otros aspectos Rigby (como en la serie) se hace cada vez más maduro pero un poco a paso acelerado por "Marc", fuera de eso todo normal :3

** ############ **

**RIGBY**

Me levanté, fui al baño y salí del cuarto hacía la cocina, pero cuando iba por el pasillo vi a una chica con una blusa azul y en shorts aún medio dormida ¿Quién era ella?

\- Ahh –bostezó –buenos días Rigby – ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre?

\- B-buenos días? Emm perdón pero ¿Quién eres?

\- Eh? Ah es cierto aún no me he presentado formalmente contigo –dijo estirando la mano –tengo 21 años, aspirante a artista ya sea tanto en dibujo como en música, mi nombre es Marcelle más conocida como "Marc" –sonrió.

\- ¡¿MARC?! E-eres u-una chica?!

\- Pues...si, pensé que Eileen te lo había dicho.

\- No, no lo hizo, en verdad pensé que eras un chico.

\- Jajaja lo sé muchos creen eso, solamente Jeremy sabe que soy una chica, los demás no lo saben a pesar de que he convivido mucho tiempo con ellos; bueno y ahora tu también lo sabes pero es algo que debías saber si vives conmigo, aunque aún así les voy a decir a los demás pronto.

Si, Jeremy, el tipo que trató de robarnos el empleo a Mordecai y a mí, como por obra del espíritu santo está en la banda

\- ¿Sabes? aun no estoy muy seguro de trabajar con Jeremy

\- Lo entiendo pero creo que las personas necesitan una segunda oportunidad a veces y créeme es un buen chico cuando lo conoces

\- Supongo..

Un tocar en la puerta nos interrumpió, Marc rápidamente se amarro el cabello y con un leve movimiento con la cabeza bajo su copete/flequillo hasta cubrirle los ojos y así se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? –dijo con una voz increíble que uno no sabría si es de chico o de chica

\- Soy Jeremy.

|Marc abrió la puerta|

\- Hey tiempo sin verte, que tal si me muestras eso ojos escarlata que tienes – dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa

\- Hah ¡como si tuvieras tanta suerte! –dijo en un tono sarcástico –además te ví la semana pasada pero ese no es el punto, pasa.

\- Heh eso pensé pero gracias, ¿está aquí?

\- Sip, ¡Rigby! –Cuando escuche mi nombre fui a su encuentro

R: H-hola –salude con algo de desconfianza

J: Hola, lamento lo que pasó en el parque, espero que eso no cree problemas entre nosotros

\- No hay problema –dije en seco

\- Mmm… ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está Mord… -Marc le dio un codazo

\- Ah, no estoy con él –mierda con sólo escuchar su nombre me entristezco, siento que mi corazón se quiebra en pedazos y duele con cada recuerdo.

\- Perdón si dije algo insensible

\- No, no te preocupes por eso, fuera del tema ¿a qué viniste?

\- pues a ver al nuevo integrante e irnos a ensayar.

No me sorprende irnos temprano, además antes debía levantarme más temprano para trabajar en el parque.

Marc: De acuerdo, hay que cambiarnos de ropa y a ensayar –dijo yendo a su cuarto.

R: ¿Jeremy?

J: ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué a Marc no le gusta enseñar sus ojos?

\- Bueno, supongo que por varias razones pero en primera porque se pone nerviosa cuando ven sus ojos al cantar y pues porque le da un cierto toque femenino y lo odia.

\- ¿Lo odia?

\- Pues si, creo que es algo que ella te debería de contar, pero resumiendo a ella le gustaba u n chico que "amaba" su ojos y en verdad ella quedó muy enamorada de él, pero al final él se fue con otra chica.

M: ¿De qué diablos están hablando ehh?

J: d-de nada s-solo le decía que cuando te enojas en verdad das miedo jeje

M: no sabes mentir, pero no hay tiempo hay que irnos.

|Pasaron 3 meses y medio|

Han pasado 3 meses y cacho ya, y al parecer vamos a tocar en un bar no muy lejos en un mes , hemos practicado bastante y he conocido más a Marc en el tiempo que he vivido con ella y en verdad es muy parecida a mi: ama los videojuegos, sube los pies a la mesita para acomodarse en el sillón, tiene bastante madurez y durante el tiempo que no ensaya o va a la escuela trabaja como mesera en un restaurante familiar, en verdad sorprende; a veces me pregunto el por qué es así pero tampoco es como si pudiera preguntarle, es bastante agresiva a veces y Jeremy me ha dicho que nunca la haga enojar pues a pesar de que jamás la he visto pelearse, él dice que no se controla cuando en verdad se enoja.

Muchas veces pienso en Mordecai y en que ha pasado con él. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Pensará en mi? ¿Estará enojado porque no le dije que me iba? Quisiera verlo una vez más ahora más que nunca.

**MORDECAI**

Rigby…

**#################################**

Hola chicos hasta aquí llega esta parte :3 perdón por lo que paso antes y por no poder actualizar antes n Bueno en realidad tengo una preguntota que hacerles, ¿está bien el rate que puse? está en Teenage o lo pongo en Mature porque va a haber lemon proximamente.

**ADVERTENCIA: SI NO PONEN REVIEWS NO PONDRÉ LA SIGUIENTE PARTE (y ya casi está terminada), por favor sean un amor y pongan reviews.**

**SPOILER:**

_Al terminar el trabajo fui a la tienda por unas cervezas y al llegar a casa empecé a beber, solo podía pensar en Rigby, aquel joven de ojos dorados como el sol... Al recordar el cuerpo de Rigby el mío se siente extraño, veo hacia mi entrepierna y noto que mi "amigo" está despierto._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridas lectoras y esbirros; lamento informarles que eliminare este fanfic.

No se preocupen, lo volveré a publicar, debo decir que hace un tiempo me dí cuenta que las historias que he publicado he cometido varios errores, una vez las haya corregido las volveré a , debo decir que me estoy mudando de pagina para escribir y lo estoy haciendo en Wattpad.

Espero comprendan y perdonen que les diga esto ahora... después de tanto tiempo de no publicar y eso.


End file.
